Merry Christmas, my love
by InfraViolet
Summary: A collection of Christmas oneshots about my favourite couples. [IxK, TxP, MxZ, RxP]. Enjoy !
1. Toukiyama

_Hey people ! Welcome to my Christmas present ! A little series of oneshots of my fave pairings._

_First up : Kisshu x Ichigo, snowboard, mountain, lots of fluff and humor ! What else do you need ? Oh yeah ! No Masaya._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Toukiyama

The ski station of Toukiyama was one of the most famous holiday spots in Japan ; first of all, because the panorama was absolutely gorgeous, but also because of the diversity of the skiing runs. It was a very modest place though. The hotel was a small and warm chalet nestling among high, deep green trees sprinkled with white snow.

It was morning, and the little skiing run, behind the chalet, was calm and peaceful...

"OUCH !"

For the tenth time – at least -, Ichigo slipped on her own feet and fell down heavily on the ground ; growling, she picked herself on her hands and knees and tried to get up. But the treacherous snowboard found itself between her ankles again and she lost her balance, landing in the snow.

"Uh ! Who the heck invented snowboards ?" she grumbled, exasperated.

She had been on the run for at least half an hour, and she hadn´t been able to stay still on that board once.

It looked so easy on TV, though !

_And I thought it would be exalting ! It´s torture !_

But then again, she had never done this in her life before ! And Aoyama-kun had promised he would teach her...

Ichigo´s face darkened a bit and she sighed.

She had wanted to go to Toukiyama for so long... and when she had won this four-day stay. thanks to the contest organised by the Convention center, she had been thrilled, excited, happy. To finally learn snowboard, and also to spend some time with her boyfriend.

But...

_"I´m sorry, Ichigo, I can´t come with you... I have to lead a very important manifestation this week-end. It´s for the environnement´s sake, you understand ?_

_"Yes, of course, Aoyama-kun... but... I really wanted to go to Toukiyama with you..._

_"Don´t worry. When you return, we´ll go somewhere, I promise. Okay ? It´s just that now isn´t the right moment. I am too busy."_

_He kissed her forehead, smiled gently and left._

Without Masaya, Ichigo didn´t really enjoy Toukiyama as much as she would have wanted. And God, she really couldn´t learn snowboard properly.

_Oh, come on ! Just because Aoyama-kun isn´t here doesn´t mean I can´t have fun ! Let´s try again !_

A determined look blossoming on her features, Ichigo picked herself up and stood on the board, trying to put her feet in the right position. The board started moving forward slowly... slowly...

_Yes ! Yes ! I can do it !_

She smiled cheerfully.

And – of course – suddenly started shaking as the board moved faster. Afraid, she moved her arms frenetically up and down, trying to remain still, but lost her balance, fell off the board and VLAM !

Ended in the snow...

_Aaaaaah !_

Hissing angrily, Ichigo put her hands on the ground, ready to get up... when a snicker was heard from above.

" I thought kittens always landed on their feet... what´s the matter, koneko ? Feeling tired ?"

Ichigo froze.

_No, please... not him..._

Wearing and expression of exasperated resignation, the catgirl turned around to face the green-haired alien who had been spying on her.

"Kisshu...

"Ohayo, Ichigo-chan."

Kisshu looked as nonchalant and mocking as ever, sitting on one of the tree´s branches, his golden eyes shining with contentment. His lips were turned into the familiar smirk that usually annoyed her – and worried her – so much.

The redhead promptly picked herself up, and glared at him. This really wasn´t the right time. Well actually, it never was, but especially now !

"Why are you here, Kisshu ?

"Do I really need a reason to visit you, honey ?"

Without a warning, the alien jumped off the tree, landing in front of her. Before she could make a single move, he took a hold of her chin, approaching his face from hers.

"It´s been a while. I missed you..."

Ichigo blinked, confused. Kisshu´s grin grew larger.

"Happy to see me, I see.

"Of course not ! she exclaimed. I never am. Let me go.

"I don´t feel like it.

"Uh !"

She tried to struggle, but his grip was too great. Kisshu grinned, seeing her efforts, and nodded with commiseration.

"Koneko-chan, you should know it´s perfectly useless... stop being so silly.

"In your dreams ! she spat out, struggling even more.

"Mmm. You look so delicious."

This comment was so unexpected, the young girl stopped moving and gazed at him in disbelief. Bad idea. He chose this very moment to lean forward, pressing his lips against hers quickly ; taken by surprise, she had no time to push him away.

He broke off, finally letting her go, and licked his lips.

"Liked it, didn ya ?"

Ichigo shook her head furiously. This was the second time that jerk kissed her !

It was unbearable, stupid, and so warm...

_Eeeh ?_

Against her will, her cheeks turned cherry red. Why was she reacting like this ? This was _Kisshu_ !

_Exactly !_ replied a small voice in her head.

Ichigo prefered to shut that voice up quickly. Embarassed, she took another step back.

"No, I didn´t ! I only like it when Aoyama-kun kisses me. He´s with me."

It was hard. Quick. Sharp. And she didn´t mean to say it like this. For a second, Kisshu gave her an upset glance, and then just frowned skeptically.

"I can see that.

"Oh ! she exclaimed. You´re wrong ! He´s just busy... he has a demonstration for nature."

_She actually sounds PROUD ?_ Kisshu shook his head, half-upset, half-exasperated. _She´s actually happy that Aoyama isn´t spending winter holiday with her ? She is so blunt..._

Well, duh. She was _Ichigo._

He grinned at the thought, and she couldn´t help but feel nervous, seeing this.

"You are very disappointed, aren´t you, Koneko ?

"Nani ?

"Don´t act dumb. I´ve been watching you. Ever since you got here, and even before that... you´re upset that your boyfriend isn´t with you, and you can´t enjoy your stay here as much you want."

It was true, and Ichigo couldn´t deny it, but she still shook her head. Kisshu was trying to confuse her. She couldn´t fall into his traps...

_What traps ?_

_It´s true Aoyama-kun isn´t here..._

Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Why are you here, Kisshu ?" she asked again, more dryly.

The alien adverted his gaze from her face to the snowboard. He raised an eyebrow.

"What´s that ?"

Surprised, she followed the direction he was looking at and then, looked back at him.

"It´s a snowboard...

"Mmm. And what do you do with it ?"

This time, amazement become more evident on her features as she frowned, puzzled.

"You came here to ask me what snowboard is ?"

Kisshu pondered her words for a moment, then smirked playfully.

"So it would seem."

_Sheesh !_

"Don´t make fun of me ! she hissed. You don´t even know what it is !

"Absolutely. That´s why I´m asking you, Koneko-chan."

After this, Ichigo was unable to think of a good come back... so she just sighed and picked up the board. Heck, it wouldn´t hurt if she told him what it was, right ?

( Wrong, duh )

"You stand on it, and then you slid along the runs. You have to avoid the rocks, and obstacles. And sometimes you can do acrobatic figures, too, but only experts can do that...

"Sounds easy !

"Not really ! I´ve been there for over half an hour and I can´t stay still on it...

"That must be because you´re bad.

"NANI !"

_God, she´s so cute when she´s angry... and luckily, she´s very easy to annoy..._ Kisshu chuckled to himself. _Silly kitty._

"It´s not my fault if I always fall down ! Ichigo claimed. I do my best !

"Honestly, I´m quite upset, honey. I mean, I thought you were more graceful than that. Aren´t you a cat ?

"Cats don´t do snowboard, Baka !

"Well, aren´t you ?

"Yeah... but... raaawwwr !"

Exasperated, she tried to tackle him, but he avoided easily by jumping in the air. Folding his arms, he stared at her in delight, enjoying the attention he was given.

_I could get used to this... even if a little calm wouldn´t be that bad._

Ichigo was truly angry. What did that perverted sexy alien jerk knew about sno...

_Wait... wait ! Where did that come from ?_

Not right ! What did that perverted handsome jer...

_Aaaaaah !_

Kisshu watched in amusement as Ichigo had her inner battle, even though he had no clue what she could be thinking about. It was always nice to see her confused.

However, Ichigo quickly arrived to a conclusion.

"In that case, why don´t you try it ! she said, pointing at him.

"A challenge ? he replied, interested.

"Yeah !"

_Challenged by my favorite kitty... how could I say no ?_

"As you wish, sweetheart, Kisshu said, landing on the ground again. But if I win, you´ll have to kiss me.

"Fine !"

His eyes sparkled, and Ichigo put her hands on her mouth. Why had she accepted like this ?

_Because I know he´s not gonna win !_ she tried to convince herself.

"Get ready, my koneko", Kisshu whispered.

A plan slowly taking place in his (perverted) mind.

Standing on the snowboard, he gazed upon the long run. It ended to a wall of green bushes, and a few rocks were scattered on the ground.

_Easy._

Already smiling for his victory, the alien litterally jumped on the run, as Ichigo gasped, taken aback by his boldness.

Standing gracefully on the board, Kisshu slid along the run, avoiding gracefully the rocks and the trees. He arrived down the hill in a matter of seconds, nearing dangerously to the bushes. Right when he was about to collapse onto them, he jumped again, whirled on himself and caught the board as it fell from his feet.

"Wow !"

Ichigo, impressed, could just stare at him as he flew back to her, grinning satisfyingly. _He´s really strong... and acrobatic..._

_Hey ! He´s an alien, that´s normal ! And he can fly ! He can do stuff like this every day._

"So, Ichigo-chan... impressed ? asked Kisshu slyly, hovering above her.

"You´re an alien ! That´s daily routine for you", she pouted.

But she could say whatever she wanted... Ichigo was, in truth, extremely impressed. And her shining eyes and deep blush betrayed her. With a chuckle, Kisshu got on the solid ground.

"Whatever you say..."

Letting the snowboard drop on the group, the boy suddenly encircled her waist with his arms, holding her tightly against him. Caught of guard, Ichigo found herself staring directly at his golden eyes. Blushing madly, she looked down timidly.

The alien put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look back at him, and started to lean over her face... his lips brushed against her fair skin... then against her ear...

"You remember... what happens if I win, Koneko... ?"

Swallowing nervously, Ichigo tried to breathe normally. Kisshu backed away very slowly, watching her...

And suddenly, he smirked mockingly and let go of her. Caught off guard, Ichigo blinked several times.

"Your turn !

"Na... nani ?"

Kisshu nodded, amused.

"I changed my mind. Now, it´s your turn. To do some snowboard."

Once she understood, Ichigo felt a deep feeling of disappointment overwhelm her. Doing her best not to show it, she nodded too, furiously, and folded her arms.

"Su... sure ! I´ll do it."

He took another step backwards.

"Good... so, what are you waiting for ?"

Nervous, she glared at him, took the board and stood on it. She was still feeling a bit dazed, and her cheek was burning her where Kisshu´s lips had touched it. Cursing him in his mind, she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the run.

_If he can do it, so can I !_

She bravely bent forward, and started to slid along the snow. Slowly, softly... the board approached the slope... God, it sure was hard to keep her balance ! Frightened against her will, she extended her arms on each side of her body, hoping to stay straight that way.

"Gosh, you´re really slow, Koneko !" Kisshu yawned behind her.

Furious, she turned her head around to face him.

"Shut up, you... aaaah !"

The board had suddenly plunged onto the slope, rapidly, and Ichigo´s eyes widened. She was going too fast ! Of course, she had not payed attention to this, since she was too busy yelling on the boy... baka alien, it´s his fault !

But this statement wasn´t of any help to her now.

"Nyaaaa !"

The snowboard was moving so fast, her vision became blurry. Her cat ears popped onto her head. Her face almost white because of the fear, she avoided the rocks at the last second ; but only to slip right after. Falling to the left, she landed in the snow and tumbled endlessly down the run, before crashing into the bushes.

Kisshu gasped.

"Ichigo !"

Not wasting any minute, the green-haired alien rushed down to the end of the run.

Her entire body aching, Ichigo rolled on her back. Her head had it a solid branch and she had now a pounding migraine. The snowboard lied between her feet. Again. Her ankle was terribly painful ; it was probably broken.

_I´m never doing any snowboard again_, she vaguely thought before passing out.

* * *

"Ichigo... wake up..."

Kisshu´s anxious voice reached her ears and she slowly emerged. Her eyes opened.

She was laying on her bed, in the chalet´s room, with a cushion settled under her broken ankle. The green-haired boy was sitting on the mattress next to her, watching her worriedly.

"Ki... Kisshu ?" she muttered.

Hearing her voice, he instantly had a satisfied smirk.

"Ah ! Better I see.

"Nya... what happened ? Where...

"Baka Koneko."

Caught off guard, Ichigo frowned.

"Uh ?

"You heard me."

He folded his arms and shook his head, wearing a false expression of disappointment.

"You can be so immature, he teased. You wanted to impress me so much you had an accident ! And you broke your ankle ! Sheesh, you have such an ego...

"Me ? Why you... ! Looks who´s talking !"

_She´s fine !_

Kisshu laughed, raised a hand and patted her on the head. Surprised, she didn´t try to push him.

Looking around her, she asked :

"Who brought me back in my room ?

"That would be me.

"You ? But why ?"

Something changed in his features and he sighed.

"God, you are so clueless... why do you think ?"

Ichigo hesitated. She could sense the seriousness behind his mocking façade.

"Ano... because..."

_Because you like me ?_

She didn´t dare to say it out loud.

She never truly believed that Kisshu really liked her... she was just his toy, right ?

_Then why did he help you ?_ asked the annoying voice.

_Because..._

Kisshu watched as she became flustered. Then he smiled.

"You lost."

She blinked, puzzled.

"Nani ?

"You lost, he repeated. The challenge. Remember ?"

_Oh, right..._

_But why does it matter ?_

She had the response to her question almost immediatly.

"In that case, he whispered, we´ll go back to the first term."

Kisshu put his hands on her face, closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Ichigo´s eyes widened.

He had never kissed her like this before.

It was warm, soft, soothing. With his left hand, he caressed her fair skin, sending shivers through her body. He put his other hand around her waist and pressed her against his chest.

And in his kiss, she felt many things : worry, fear for her, care, affection... and maybe more. A strong, deep emotion. Love... ???

She closed her eyes.

Soon after, Kisshu broke off. Breathless, Ichigo could just stare at him. His eyes were sparkling.

"You´re a klutz, Ichigo."

He chuckled.

"An adorable klutz."

The next second, he had vanished in the air.

Ichigo remained on her bed, mouth wide open.

After a long moment, she came back to her senses.

_Baka Kisshu..._ she thought mechanically.

_So obnoxious, so perverted, so..._

_So brave, caring and strong._

The thought wasn´t exactly unpleasant.

It was then Ichigo realized that she had not thought of Aoyama-kun once ever since she had met up with the alien.

Blushing madly, she laid back on her pillow.

"Merry early Christmas, Kisshu" she whispered to herself.

* * *

_You know what´s ironic ? In episode 39, it was actually Masaya who was supposed to go skiing with Ichigo... oh well. It´s much more entertaining with Kisshu._

_If you liked it, review ! If you didn´t, constructive criticism is welcome !_

_Next chapter : Taruto x Purin, coming soon !_


	2. Fun in the snow

_Hi everyone ! Welcome to my second Christmas oneshot !_

_Taruto x Purin : with minor fluff, games, snowman, a Daffy duck coat and a carrot ! Have fun reading !_

_ Special thanks to **Chishio Naito, Cherryl, SweetasHoney and KisshuFangirl** for reviewing the first chapter. _

* * *

Fun in the snow

"Oh boy ! So much snow ! It´s so pretty, na do da !"

Delighted, Purin pressed her round face against the window, gazing upon the totally white scenery in front of her small house. The thin trees, the frozen grass and the walls were all covered with snow. It instantly reminded her of icing sugar. The sky was clear blue and the sun shining.

Jumping off her bed, she ran out of the room, then into the corridor, then inside the guest´s bedroom. There, laying in the makeshift orange bed, slept Taruto, the youngest alien.

"Mmm... cotton candy..." he muttered in his sleep.

Purin hurried to the bed, put her hands on his shoulders and started shaking him frenetically.

"Taru-taru ! Wake up, na do da !

"Uh... ?"

The boy opened his eyes and found himself directly staring into sparkling hazel ones. He gasped :

"Aaaah !"

Jerking away, he hit the floor with his head and groaned.

"Ouch...

"Taru-taru, are you alright, na do da ?" Purin asked, worried.

He slowly picked himself up on his elbows and blinked several times, still not understanding very well what had just happened. That was when he saw Purin.

_Of course !_

He folded his arms and exclaimed :

"Say, what´s with you and waking me up ? I was dreaming of candy !

"There´s plenty of candy out there, na do da !

"Really ?

"Yep ! It´s snow that looks like icing sugar, na do da !"

Taruto stared at her, his mouth wide open for a few minutes. Then he shook his head and grumbled :

"I´m going back to sleep ! Leave me alone.

"No way, Taru-taru, na do da !"

Purin seized the blanket and threw it away from the bed before he could disappear under it.

"Hey ! he protested childishly. Give it back !

"Nope, na do da ! It´s been snowing ! And you and me are gonna play, na do da !

"I wanna sleeeep...

"You´ll sleep after ! Come on, na do da !"

Not waiting for his answer, Purin took his arm, practically forced him to stand up and dragged him to the corridor. Stunned by her energy, he couldn´t help but follow. Beside, he felt so dizzy that he really didn´t feel like fighting...

"Look at the window, Taru-taru !" she said cheerfully.

Giving a sigh, he did as told.

_Hey. It´s pretty..._

And she was right, the snow _really _looked like icing sugar. He bit his lip hesitantly, then shrugged.

_Heck ! It can´t be that bad ! And if do what she wants, I´ll be able to sleep !_

Meanwhile, Purin had opened the cupboard and taken a big duffle coat, a hat and gloves. Too lost in the contemplation of the garden, Taruto didn´t notice it at first ; then he turned around and discovered that the monkey girl had completely disappeared under the warm, thick clothes.

"He he ! he snickered. You really look stupid like this !

"Don't laugh, na do da ! We are going to be stupid together !"

Before Taruto could ask her what exactly she meant by this, Purin had caught his already bruised arm and pulled him inside the closet. She looked up, rummaged through the clothes and picked up a thick yellow coat with orange fur. There was a big picture of Daffy Duck on it and a hat to match.

Horrified, Taruto backed away.

"What ! There´s no way I´ll be wearing _that !_

"You have to ! Purin replied. Or else you´ll catch a cold, na do da.

"I won´t ! I´m stronger than you, I´m robust and trained to withstand the cold weather...

"Listen, Taru-taru...

"No and that´s final !"

Taruto folded his arms and pouted. Purin remained thoughtful for a while, then she sighed.

"Gomen, Taru-taru, but Purin will do what she has to do, na do da."

* * *

Five minutes later, the two friends - ...? – were exiting the house. Taruto, shaking, his hair terribly messy, was wearing the Daffy coat – and still had no idea how the girl had managed to put it on him. Purin, on the other hand, didn´t seem very disturbed, for she was smiling innocently.

_How did she do that to me ? _he pondered, irritated. _She forced me to wear a stupid duck coat ! I have my pride !_

But as soon as he entered the calm garden, Taruto pushed his pride – if he ever had one – aside. The snow was so beautiful ! He couldn´t believe it. On his planet, it was considered as an enemy. Here, it was something you could play with.

Purin, thrilled, turned around to face him. He could tell she had an idea : he could recognize this particular expression anytime ( and it could really scare him ).

"Let´s make a snowman, na do da !"

Taruto frowned, surprised.

"A _what ?_"

It was Purin´s turn to be taken aback.

"_You don´t know what it is_, na do da ?"

Her tone was astonished. Well, after all, she was a little girl ! A little girl who had made lots of snowmen every Christmas ever since she had known how to !

Taruto, a bit embarassed, replied immediately :

"Of course I do ! It´s... hum..."

He desperatly sought inspiration, then grinned and exclaimed :

"A snowball that looks like a man´s head !"

_Uh... looks like it´s not, _he thought, after Purin had burst out laughing. The monkey girl did her best to regain her composure and shook her head.

"N-no, you´re w-wrong, na do d-da... it´s a man made out of snow."

Highly embarassed now, Taruto blushed furiously, which made her laugh again. He bit his lip :

"Stop laughing ! It´s not funny !

"Sure it is, na do da !

"Nope ! And anyway, I knew that !"

Purin chuckled and calmed down.

"Okay, so... do you wanna make it with me, Taru-taru-kun ?"

Taruto gave a start.

_Taru-taru... KUN ?_

Purin was still smiling, but her cheeks had suddenly turned pink, and he understood she hadn´t meant to say that. But any way, he was pretty sure his cheeks mirrored her own, so he said quickly :

"Yeah, yeah, now let´s do it !"

And he turned his back to her so she wouldn´t see his blush.

He made a few steps forward, looking at the snow, and frowned.

"Ano, Taru-taru... you don´t know how to do a snowman" Purin pointed out.

Great. Now he really looked like an idiot.

"It sounds easy !

"What were you going to do, na do da ?

"Well, to gather snow and... uh... make the man.

"How, na do da ?

"Why do you keep asking stupid questions ?" he replied, turning around angrily.

Purin gave an sigh.

"I thought we could play together..." she muttered sadly.

Taruto froze. _No... _

Purin sniffed, and put her hands on her eyes. He cursed mentally and exclaimed :

"Don´t cry, please !

"Taru-taru, you are mean to Purin ! she moaned.

"No ! I just... don´t know how to... uh, I didn´t mean to, sorry ! Stop crying now.

"You will do the snowman with me ?

"Yeah, sure, if you want.

"Yay !"

The little girl stared at him, a bright smile on her face, and he blushed again. _Jeez ! How do I turn that off ? _But at least she wasn´t in tears anymore. He really didn´t like it when girls cried near him, and especially Purin. ( Even though he would never admit that last point ).

"Okay, na do da ! So you gather snow and you make a very big snowball.

"Right away !"

Taruto immediately bent down and started to do as told. Behind him, Purin smiled, mischievously, showing her perfectly dried eyes, and imitated him. _He he ! It worked !_

The little devil...

* * *

_Actually, it´s not that hard ! _

Taruto and Purin were both quick, enthusiastic kids, and they finished the snowman´s body quite rapidly. Even though the auburn-haired alien didn´t see how those three big white balls could look like a human. He said it to his companion, and she chuckled.

"It´s not done yet, na do da ! We have to make his nose, and his eyes, and his arms, and...

"Wow ! How do we do that ?

"Easy ! With a carrot, collar studs and tree branches !"

For a moment, he stared at her in disbelief, thinking she was mocking him.

"Nani ?

"Purin will show you, na do da."

She jumped to the nearest tree to grab some branches ; Taruto watched her in curiosity. As an afterthought, it was actually a good thing Purin woke him up this morning : he was really having fun. Only he was shivering : it was cold. But there was no way he would tell her that. Not after making such a racket about the Daffy coat !

"Earth to Taru-taru !"

He started, and turned his head to face her. She grinned.

"What were you dreaming about, Taru-taru ?

"Nothing, he replied quickly.

"Mmmm, na do da."

Nodding skeptically, the monkey girl put the two branches she had caught on each side of the middle snowball ; and he understood. The arms !

"Wow, that´s clever ! he said all loud.

"Arigato, na do da ! she replied, pleased. Now, we need a carrot for the nose, and the studs...

"Leave it to me !"

He teleported inside the warm house and into the kitchen ; he remembered there was a box full of carrots in the refrigerator. He quickly grabbed the biggest, rushed to the tiror of the chest of drawers and caught two studs, then went into the garden again.

Purin was impressed.

"That was so quick, na do da ! she said with admiration, and he nodded proudly.

"Yep ! That´s me ! Quick and strong and..."

And – of course – he chose this very moment to trip on the snow, on one of the branches his friend had brought.

Falling on the ground, he muttered a swearword that Purin didn´t hear – and _luckily for him ! _Laughing, the young girl bent down to grab his hand and pull him up, but then she tripped on the same branch and fell on him. At the moment Taruto had rolled on his back.

Silence.

Both kid´s eyes were wide.

Purin was laying on him, and their heads were only inches apart from each other... she could feel her breath combining with his own. He noticed she smelled like vanilla.

And both of them were as red as the little cherry candies they liked so much.

It only lasted a second. Purin jerked away and stood up, blushing furiously, and started stammering something meaningless, before taking his hand to pull him up. Taruto let her do it, staring at her, still a bit... confused.

It was when she took the studs from his hand and turned around, he realized fully what had just happened (but that was it, _what _exactly had just happened) and his face turned crimson again. Staring back at his feet, he absent-mindedly lifted the now flat carrot to his mouth and started chewing.

"There ! N-now we have the eyes, n-na do da..."

She turned around and her eyes widened.

"_No, _Taru-taru ! _Don´t _eat it ! It´s the nose, na do da !

"So what, there are plenty of noses out there", he commented distractedly.

Purin seized the vegetable and returned to the snowman, saying something about "how can you do a snowman with no nose" and "think about it, you have one, he hasn´t, be more understanding", and, of course, her typical Purin-like quote, _na do da._

"I´m going to get the coat to dress him !" Purin said rapidly, then she rushed to the house.

Taruto stayed alone in the garden. He breathed out loudly.

_Okay, so, it was nothing, nothing happened, nothing nothing. Concentrate of the snowman, the snowman ! Wow, it´s so beautiful today, why did Purin left that branch here, but it she hadn´t we wouldn´t have... aaaah no, snowman, snowman, no Purin, but this happened because we made the snowman, NOTHING HAPPENED !_

_She smelt so nice and her eyes were so pretty..._

_Nooo ! Think about the snowman !_

And it was stupid, because the snowman made him think to Purin. Smart idea, Taruto.

"Oh no, na do da !"

The monkey girl had came back from the house, looking rather upset. He pushed away those... embarassing thoughts – at least he tried to – and watched her with mild curiosity.

"Nani ?

"We have no clothes big enough for the snowman, na do da ! Now it´s going to be naked, na do da.

"Is that bad ?

"Hai, na do da ! The snowman is going to catch a cold, na do da !"

This was rather unlikely, but the young alien never heard of snowmen before today, so how could he know ? However, Purin looked extremely sad, and he thought about it, trying to find a way.

And he had an idea :

"My Duck coat is very big ! It can fit !

"No Taru-taru ! You´ll catch a cold too, na do da ! Purin objected.

"Nah. Told you I was strong, didn´t I ?"

Not waiting for her answer, he took his coat and his hat off, and put them on the snowman. Now it looked like a ridiculous man. But at least it was wearing something ! He stared at her proudly.

"See ? Now he won´t catch a cold !

"Taru-taru-kun, you are so nice and brave !" Purin exclaimed, grinning.

Just like she had pushed some kind of interrupter, he became instantly red, embarassed and pleased with the compliment.

Or maybe because he was getting sick.

The young alien sneezed loudly, as a cold sensation ovewhelmed his body. Purin, alarmed, rushed to his side and took his hand.

"You have a cold, na do da !

"No I don´t ! I just... aaaah...aaaaaaah !"

And he sneezed again ! Worried, she led him rapidly to the cottage.

"Purin will make you some hot soup ! And you´ll go to bed !

"B-b-but I´m fine, Purin !

"No you´re not, na do da ! But Purin will take care of you, Taru-taru-kun."

She smiled genuinely and added :

"Because you did this for Purin, na do da, and Purin is so thankful !"

All of a sudden, Taruto regretted the fact that he hadn´t got to battle some monsters and save some innocents to make that snowman...

* * *

_Taruto x Purin oneshots about Christmas are really the best. But I haven´t seen yet... well, I hope you liked this one !_

_Next chapter : Zakuro x Minto oneshot, coming soon !_


	3. Her smile

_Thanks for reviewing the Taruto x Purin chapter,_ Musa rox_ ! About the quote marks... I don´t put them on purpose. I´ve never been taught to always end a sentence with those._

_Minto x Zakuro : Christmas oneshot, full of sadness and beauty. Very subtle._

* * *

Her smile

On this cold winter evening, the crowd was entering noisily the auditorium of the Tokyo Theatre, taking place in the numerous rows of red seats. Children, adults, elderly people were chatting with excitment, eager for the show to start. It was a masterpiece : _Aki_, a unique ballet, full of drama and emotions, a beautiful Christmas tale. The heroine was a young teenage girl abandonned by her family.

« _An exceptional performance : _Aki, _starring _Aizawa Minto. »

It would undoubtfully be her triumph.

She was sitting in the dressing room, in front of the mirror ; watching her reflection. She was so gorgeous. Her raven hair was tied in a simple chignon. The crystal tiara was shining on top of her head. She was wearing a lovely dress made of soft blue silk, and a white ballet skirt.

Minto heard the noise, the excitement resonating in the auditorium. They were all so pleased to see the show.

_Aki._

A masterpiece.

And she had the lead role.

She remembered all the efforts, all the work she had done to win the audition. Her enthusiasm, her will... she knew Aki´s part was cut out for her.

And she made it...

Here she was, in front of the mirror. About to give the best performance of her young carreer.

And there were tears in her eyes...

_They hadn´t come._

"_Really sorry, Minto, but I have to go to China. Business. Your mother wants to come, she has friends to visit there. We´ll come to one of your dance parties another day, okay ? Good luck, daughter."_

"_Dance parties."_

Minto felt so cold.

She was alone. They hadn´t come.

_It is... it is my show, my time, my performance... and... they left me. They called it a dance party... they don´t understand..._

_They don´t care..._

_It meant so much to me, and they..._

"Aizawa-san ?"

One of her partners had entered the room, looking satisfied.

"It´s up to you. The show is starting."

* * *

The lights were so bright. There were so many people...

They were all watching her expectantly. All eyes were on her. Minto felt strangely detached... alone and surrounded by strangers.

The orchestra began to play.

Taking a deep breath, Minto rose her arms up, adverted her tearful hazel eyes to the stand facing her.

And she saw her.

She was sitting on her red seat, in the middle of the row, in the shadow. Her sapphire eyes weren´t leaving her face. A black hat was on top of her head, and her long, lavender hair spread around her body.

And she smiled.

Minto´s coldness slowly disappeared, and a warm, soothing feeling overwhelmed her. The tears in her eyes shone brighter for a second, before they vanished.

All the people in the auditorium then truly saw the beautiful ballet dancer on stage, and the hope and job visible on her face.

Minto gracefully lifted her leg up and started to dance. She carried on the different positions, aware of the admiration of the crowd. But most of all, the warm smile of her love as she watched her intently.

They had not come.

But Zakuro had.

* * *

I am sorry it is so short ! But I think I couldn´t have done better. So lovely... don´t forget to review !

_Fourth and last chapter, coming soon : Retasu x Pai_


	4. An adorable doll

_Thank you, Musa rox and Mew Meiko, for your kind reviews ! Made me happy ! Here is the last chapter of this series of oneshots. It is Pai x Retasu and I hope you will all enjoy._

* * *

An adorable doll

Colonies of stars were sparkling in the dark sky, as a fresh but soothing breeze blew on the snowy streets. The buildings were covered with the traditionnal Christmas decorations. Everywhere in town, families were singing hymns. The atmosphere was peaceful, pleasant.

Singing contently to herself, Retasu approached the window of the souvenir shop. She was carrying two bags full of presents wrapped in golden paper and she was walking quite difficultly ; the wind was a bit cold too and she was shivering. But nothing could erase the cheerful smile on her face. Christmas was her favourite holiday : she just loved choosing gifts for her dear friends, cooking some good cakes, making her lovely dolls...

At this last thought, Retasu blushed and instinctively put her hand on her pocket to make sure the little parcel was still inside. Yes, it was ; she smiled in relief and adverted her eyes to the window in front of her.

_I just have to buy Ichigo-san´s present, and I´ll be able to go home and prepare everything._

She planned on giving her friend the silky pink shirt she had admired so much at this shop not too long ago. There was a picture of a sleepy kitten on it ; amused at this memory, Retasu grinned and pushed the door. The bell rang as she entered the small shop.

_It was at the back, I think..._

There weren´t many costumers, which was good for her – she usually felt so nervous when she was among too many people. Trying not to fall down, she held her bags cautiously while heading for the back...

Retasu _almost_ managed to reach the shelves safe when she tripped on her own feet and fell on the ground. Her bags scattered around her and her face turned crimson. Embarassed, she gazed at the shop owner, who shook his head with exasperation.

"Gomen nasai..."

_This is so humiliating, _she thought sadly.

Retasu started slightly when someone in front of her took her hand and pulled her up gently. She looked at his face, ready to thank him, and gasped. Her face became redder.

"P-Pai-san..."

Watching her intently, the tall alien nodded. He was wearing a long, dark coat, and a hat to hide his pointed ears, which explained the fact that Retasu hadn´t seen him immediately when entering the shop.

"Good evening, Retasu-san."

The young girl felt quite nervous around him, like always, and stuttered a shy "good evening" ; apparently unfazed, Pai peeped at the mess at her feet and bent down to gather the bags.

"Oh, you don´t have to, I can do it, she protested.

"I don´t mind..."

He picked them up and frowned slightly :

"I understand why you can´t walk properly... why so many bags ?

"These are the Christmas presents I´m going to give to my friends."

This answer didn´t seem to explain anything to Pai. If Retasu had to choose a word to describe his expression, she would have used "puzzled".

_Well, since he is an alien, he probably doesn´t know much about Christmas..._

"Oh, I am sorry, I forgot... you maybe don´t know what exactly Christmas is ?

"Actually, I do, Pai replied. I´ve been observing this... "Christmas" last year. Humans buy gifts for the people they care about, and they gather under a tree, right ?"

This question was purely rhetorical ; after all, _Pai_ was always right. Retasu smiled ; she found it funny the way he talked about Christmas, like he was some kind of scientist talking about an unusual specimen. _This is so like him._

"You´re right, she said gently. You really observe a lot, I am impressed."

The compliment seemed to surprise Pai, and he blinked ; she blushed, she hadn´t meant to say it like this ! She had just blurted it out. She was about to apologize – _again _-, but he then gave a light smile.

"Arigato, Retasu-san. Most of my surroundings don´t think of it as a quality. Actually, they find it boring.

"They are wrong, Retasu answered, relieved. I think it´s..."

She almost said _cute_, stopped at the last moment :

"Ano... _praiseworthy_."

Obviously pleased with her compliment, Pai had a thankful smile, then handed her one of her bags.

"So you are... Christmas shopping ?" he asked, showing interest.

Retasu´s face lit up and she nodded, happy to talk about it.

"Hai ! I already bought all the presents for my friends... at the Café, that is, and for my family. I just have Ichigo-san´s present to buy now.

"And then, what will you do ?

"I will gome home, and prepare everything for the dinner tonight, with my family...

"This sounds nice."

Retasu frowned ; Pai almost sounded nostalgic. She hesitated :

"And... what will you do tonight, Pai-san ?

"Not much, I think."

He sighed.

"We don´t celebrate Christmas on my planet, and... I suppose I´ll do some research."

_Then he is alone..._

"Gomen nasai... she apologized, worried.

"Why ?

"Well... because... you are alone... I am sorry."

Pai didn´t answer ; he just gazed at her, his expression impenetrable. Retasu became flustered again. _Again. What´s with me ? Why do I always blush whenever he is around ?_

"It´s nice of you to worry about it" he then whispered.

_You are the only one, _he almost add. But he chose not to. Retasu was obviously going to have a pleasant Christmas with her family, and he didn´t want to ruin it for her just because he was alone tonight.

Retasu then had an idea :

"Listen... Pai-san... would you like to... spend Christmas dinner with me ?"

_That _was unexpected. His eyes widened for a second, and he stared at her in disbelief. Retasu bit her lip and stammered :

"I mean... with me and my family... would you like ?"

A deep feeling of disappointment surrounded her when he shook his head.

"No, thank you. It would be better if you remained with your family.

"But, Pai-san, I...

"Don´t insist."

She sighed mentally but did as told. She didn´t want to make him angry. _I just wanted to please him. _Seeing she was upset, Pai changed subject.

"What are you going to buy to your cat friend ?

"Her name is Ichigo, Pai-san, Retasu rectified, amused.

"Of course, I knew that... this is an old habit, he explained. We used to call you by your animal names once... it made things easier."

It was strange to Retasu to hear Pai talk about the time when they were ennemies. It seemed so meaningless to her now. For a short moment, she vaguely imagined Pai´s low, cold voice, calling her _Sunameri_... this wasn´t a happy thought. She chased it and responded to his first question :

"I am going to buy her a shirt... Ichigo-san admired it a long time ago, and she didn´t have any money to buy it, so I figured it was the best gift she could receive."

Pai had always been impressed by Retasu´s kindness and will to make her friends happy ; which was the reason why, of all humans, she was the only one he had ever had respect for.

"Your friends are very lucky to have you, Retasu-san."

In an instant, everything was reversed. It was Retasu´s turn to look at him in astonishment, and Pai´s turn to... blush ??!

(Very slightly, of course. Even he was blushing, Pai remained _Pai_.)

But the young porpoise girl had nothing to envy about this : at his comment, her cheeks had become so red, you would´ve mistaken her easily for a strawberry. She looked down at her hands and stammered :

"Ano... a... arigato... arigato."

_Why did I say that ? _Pai wondered, still amazed at his own boldness – or stupidity. He meant it, of course, but he didn´t want to say it _all loud_... and yet, he wasn´t so bothered, because Retasu looked really delighted, and her blush was adorable. _Like always._

Trying his hardest to regain his cool, unwavering exterior, Pai said abruptly :

"So, are you going to buy this shirt ?

"Oh, right, right now ! she replied. It´s... just there..."

Not wasting any time, she went to the shelves, picked up the bright pink shirt and, smiling nervously, headed for the cashdesk. Pai stayed behind, still holding her second bag ; to distract himself while Retasu was paying, he peeped at the boxes inside. They were all wrapped with beautiful golden paper, and were of all sizes and shapes you could imagine.

"There, I´m done, Retasu said, approaching him. Are you... all right ?

"Never better, he answered vaguely.

"Okay, then..."

She cleared her throat.

"I must go home. Would you like to... walk with me ?"

Before he could react, she quickly added :

"It´s not very far from here...

"I don´t have anything to do, so... hai."

She grinned cheerfully and Pai had to fought to hide his blush. But it was worth it after all...

* * *

The streets were empty ; Retasu´s house was near. Walking in the snow, the two teens were admiring the decorations – and mostly trying to no look at each other´s eyes. Which was difficult, since this was all they wanted to do.

"I... Are you sure you don´t mind being alone tonight ? the young girl asked again, trying to continue the conversation.

"Don't worry about it, Retasu-san, he sighed. It´s nice of you, but I am used to it.

"This is why I´m worried, she admitted. You..."

She hesitated, but went on :

"You look _always_ so alone. Nobody should be. Why aren´t with your friends ?"

Her question disturbed him. His answer was cold – colder that he had wanted.

"I don´t necessarily enjoy other´s company like you do. I don´t really have friends."

A bit hurt, she looked down shamefully.

"Gomen nasai. I didn´t mean to... I am sorry."

It was the tenth time at least Pai heard Retasu say sorry, and he frowned, half-curious, half-annoyed.

"Listen, you don´t need to feel so guilty about talking to people. You perfectly have the right to speak to them : it´s not a sin. So why are you always sorry ?"

She watched him, taken aback :

"I... I am just... I want to be polite, that´s all... and I don´t want to hurt them...

"You can be polite and be bolder at the same time... you almost look frightened when you talk to people. Why is that ?

"And why do you _never _talk to people, Pai-san ?"

He stopped. So did she.

He slowly cocked his head on one side to look at her, and she shook her head in disbelief. _Why did I say that ?_

"I... ano... go..."

She had no time to finish. Pai raised his hand and pressed it against her lips. Astonished, she could just watch him. There was the shadow of a smile on his face.

"See... this is what I mean."

The contact of his fingers on her lips was strange. Warm... soft... Retasu blinked several times, confused, and flustered. Pai gave a chuckle and put his hand down. Not quite knowing what to say, she looked down at her feet and remained quiet.

They walked silently down the street, and then to her house ; both of them were thoughtful and often gazing at each other´s eyes.

They arrived to the door, on which Retasu´s mother had put a piece of mistletoe. Retasu put her bag down, and so did he. She cleared her throat.

"Well... arigato...

"You are welcome."

He heard the happy laughs inside, the traditionnal music, the scent of turkey. His face darkened. _I shouldn´t be here._

"Have a nice Christmas, _Retasu_."

_He... he called me... by my given name..._

Pai turned away to leave. Retasu exclaimed :

"No... wait !"

Surprised, he looked back at her. She bit her lip, clutching her pocket.

"I... I have something for you."

_Nani ?_

It was the first time someone ever said that to Pai. Retasu put her hand in her pocket and pulled out something wrapped in emerald green paper. There was a violet ribbon around it. She made a step forward and handed it to him. Pai took it.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly unwrapped it. Around them, everything suddenly became quiet...

It was...

_A doll_ ?

Pai stared at it intently. It was a doll, yes. A soft, light lavender doll, which represented a small elf. Pointed ears, a dark shirt and pants with long ribbons. And a tendril on the left side of his face.

It was hand-made.

_She made it herself._

_It´s... she made for me. It´s me..._

It was the first time in his life Pai ever received a present...

_On Christmas, don´t humans give presents to their loved ones ?_

Purely rhetorical question, once again.

He wasn´t saying anything. Retasu hesitated, her face crimson, and stuttered :

"Ano... it´s... for Christmas... I thought you might..."

She didn´t finish.

Pai bent forward, took her hands in his and pressed them gently.

"Thank you, Retasu."

She shivered. It wasn´t because of the cold. On the contrary : she was feeling warm now, warm and peaceful. She smiled, relieved.

"You... you like it ? Really ? You... don´t find it childish ?"

_Childish ?_

He shook his head and smiled. A kind, wonderful smile, which made her melt in the inside. _Pai-san..._

"Are you sure you don´t want to have dinner with us ?" she whispered.

He remained thoughtful for a while, then peeped at the doll he was holding. At the smile she had drawn on the light purple head.

"I will. With pleasure, Retasu-_chan._"

Delighted, she took his hand to lead him inside. She wasn´t nervous anymore : just pleased that she would get to spend Christmas with Pai. _I will always remember this one._

* * *

_I just love this pairing... I hope I made of all you Retasu x Pai fans happy !_

_Merry early Christmas and happy Christmas´s Eve dinner everyone !_


End file.
